


Music for a clueless girl

by Coldfrenchfries



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in fifteen minutes so not the best fic in the world, It's short I'm sorry, You smell that it smells like gay, good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/pseuds/Coldfrenchfries
Summary: Carole writes a song for Tuesday.





	Music for a clueless girl

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show it needs more fics (leave comments ya cowards)

Carole’s feelings towards Tuesday were obvious. The feelings were obvious to Roddy, Gus, hell even her pet owl knew. Everyone seemed to know about Carole’s crush on Tuesday except for one person… Tuesday herself. Time and time again Carole hoped that her roommate would finally get it. The other girl wasn’t that good with picking up social cues. (I mean the girl was completely sheltered for seventeen years.)  
After many failed attempts at showing her true feelings, Carole had an idea. The girl was never good at talking about her feelings, but she was damn good at singing them. In an afternoon Carole wrote a song for her friend.

It took some time for the two to be alone together. They had a show to play, or a job to do, or Gus coming in saying he had a plan to hit it big. (The poor man never did. It was always Roddy that booked a show, but the girls appreciated the effort.) Finally, Carole sat the blonde down and said she had something to tell her.  
Tuesday was excited since her roommate always seemed to surprise her. Carole grabbed her keyboard and sang the words to a song that Tuesday realized was for her, and only her. When Carole finished she opened her eyes and saw that her friend was crying. It reminded her of when they first met, and the girls’ tears immediately sent Carole into a panic.

“Shit I didn’t mean to make you cry I-“ In the middle of her panicking the blonde walked over to her friend, leaned over the keyboard, and kissed her. Carole’s eyes widened as she tasted the salt from the other girl’s tears. When Tuesday pulled away a smile was on her lips. “I like you too.” She said in a dreamlike voice.

The blonde kissed the girl again, and this time she didn’t pull away. Carole wrapped her hands around Tuesday’s waist and prayed to whatever god that this moment could last forever. The moment did eventually end but it was added to the many more memories the two treasured together.


End file.
